


How Jensen Ackles Turns 30 And Gets Kissed For His Effort

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, First Kiss, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays suck. 'Nough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jensen Ackles Turns 30 And Gets Kissed For His Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble in honor of Jensen. Inspired by "Crisis" by *canyon_deye*.

“Birthdays suck,” Jensen says with a sigh, poking at the (non-existent) flab around his waist.

“No they don’t,” Jared returns, sighing himself. He’s been dealing with ‘I’m so old’ talk for the past 4 hours and it’s getting so, well, old.

“Yeah, they do when there’re 30 of them.”

Jensen goes on and on about liver spots and wrinkles and spare tires (Jared never has understood that one) and grey hair. After a while all Jared hears is ‘blah blah blah blahblah…BLAH’, or some such nonsense. He knows he should be paying attention but he simply can’t. Jensen Ackles is the most beautiful person he knows, physically and otherwise. For the past 3 years or however long they’ve been working together Jared has been awed by him, occasionally even stunned into silence. Not to mention he’s lost his breath a time or two. So call him crazy if he just doesn’t see what the problem is, if he doesn’t get what Jensen gets. Today is Jensen’s birthday and all Jared wants to do is make him feel good, only getting him over the hill gag gifts back-fires royally.

“Damn, I’m old!” he hears when he tunes back into Jensen’s tirade.

Okay, what happens next isn’t supposed to happen, but it’s just to shut Jensen up. And how’s he to know Jensen would be so beautiful at it? Because kissing, for Jensen, even when it’s quick and unexpected, is still an art form. Jared keeps his eyes open to see that Jensen’s eyes are also open, and for once he can’t read them. He has no idea what his best friend and co-star is thinking. Only that he’s not stopping him.

When Jensen pulls back he blinks cartoonishly. “Wow…I.....Huh..........”

Seems he takes the words right out of Jared’s mouth.

“Jay?” Questioning, unsure, scared.

“...Yeah?” Jared suddenly finds his nails fascinating. He ignores the blush in his cheeks, which somehow makes it spread further.

“You got a thing for old men?” When he finally looks over at Jensen he sees he’s smiling. He smiles back automatically.

“Guess so,” Jared says, hoping against hope that they both mean what they’re saying.

“Good.”

 

They live happily ever after. At least for another 3 years. But that’s another story.


End file.
